Headbands and Prepubescent Hormones
by ImpassionedNovelist
Summary: With Ino's constant schemes, and Neji and Sasuke fighting over her, Sakura's life is far from ordinary. Twelve year olds and their hormones, what's a girl to do? SasukeXSakuraXNeji more as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Headbands and Pre-pubescent Hormones 

CHAPTER ONE- The antics of Ino Yamanaka

"Ne, Forehead." Inquired the blonde admiring her nails in boredom.

"What. Ino-pig." Responded her pink haired best friend in annoyance.

"I'm bored."

Sakura looked up from the medical text book she was reading and glared,

"Just because you're bored, doesn't mean you get to distract me from my work to entertain you."

"Aww, but it's so much fun!"

Grinding her teeth together in irritation, Sakura turned her attention back to the book in her lap.

"Oh I know what we should do! We should play a game!"

Before Sakura could utter a word, Ino had snatched the book out of her lap and held it high over her head.

"Ino-pig!"Sakura growled, "Give it back!"

"Fat chance, Forehead! If you want this back you have to do something in exchange!"

"Grrr. Like what?"

The sound of the door opening, directed their attention away.

"What's going on?" asked their brunette haired weapons specialist. Following behind her was their timid friend Hinata Hyuga.

"Ino-pig won't give me my book back unless I do something for her! And I have Medical training in half an hour!"

"I-Ino-chan, that's not very nice. You don't want to make her late." Hinata said concerned.

Ino briefly rolled her eyes,

"It's just some harmless fun. And if she wants the book back, she'll have to do it sooner or later. Besides,"

Ino pointed a hot pink nail at her best friend in smug satisfaction,

"If you're successful, you'll be even closer with Sasuke-kun!"

"What are you talking about Ino-pig?"

"Yeah, Ino, I thought you were after Sasuke."

Ino waved her hand across the air in an uncaring manner,

"PU-LEASE, Sasuke may be a hottie, but he's so boring now. All he ever does is train, I want a guy that's going to pay attention to me. Which is why I'm looking for someone else. But that's besides the point! Forehead! I want you to go and get Sasuke's headband from him!"

"Like he'd ever let me do that!" complained the pink haired medic in training.

"Then, get Neji's."

Sakura felt her mouth drop,

"HUH? You want me to get Neji's! Neji barely knows who I am, let alone what I look like! Ino! I'm going to be late for training!"

Ino leaned back in her chair with a sinister grin,

"Well my dear, it looks like you better hurry up then and get one of those headbands!"

"Ino."

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"Likewise, now get going forehead! I'm bored!"

Sakura examined the various training grounds, in hopes of finding one of the two unsocial ninjas. Luckily for her, they ended up being at the same training ground that day. Praying to god, she would be successful, Sakura decided to try Sasuke first.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called out to him. The raven haired prodigy stopped his heated training to look up at his rosette haired teammate coming towards him.

"Sakura." He said without any emotion.

"I-I um have a question." She said feeling her face go hot.

"What, I'm busy."

"C-Can I borrow your headband…"

"No."

Sakura looked at him dumfounded, "Y-you…you don't want to know why?"

Sasuke went back into the stance he was in before and begin his training once again.

"No, I don't care. The answer is still no. Go annoy someone else."

A frown begun to cascade over her face.

_He didn't have to be so rude,_ She thought with a sigh.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked you. Fine, I'll just go ask Neji."

The mere mention of the Hyuga's name, made Sasuke's training cease.

_Did she just say what I think she said? _

Her response had not been what Sasuke had been expecting.

"Sorry to bother you," Sakura said shortly, and started walking away.

"Wait, Sakura!"

She was already gone. Sasuke watched her like a hawk as she started to approach his rival.

Neji had stopped training long enough to notice the mild spat that had occurred between the two teammates and to see the pink one come stomping across the grass towards him. Now, Neji was also beyond smart enough to realize quite quickly that the formation of a hateful stare in the Uchiha's eyes was being directed towards him.

_Is he jealous?_

Neji turned his attention on the neophyte medic who had finally reached him. He didn't understand why Sakura Haruno would be interested in talking to him? They were barely acquaintances.

"Neji-_kun_, can I please borrow your headband."

Neji rose his eyebrows in mock surprise at the suffix she added at the end of his name.

"And why, Haruno, would you need my headband."

Sakura glanced behind her to see Sasuke's gaze was focused back on her. Turning back to the Hyuga heir, Sakura forced a smile.

"Well… um, you see…" Sakura's voice trailed off, trying to think of a reasonable explanation to meet the Hyuga's inquiring stare.

"Haruno, I don't have all day."

Sakura's head drooped lower, squeezing the hem of her vest in anxiousness; she stammered everything out at once.

"I. . .er Ino-pig is making me do it! She said if I didn't get yours or Sasuke's headband that she wouldn't give me my medical book back! I have medical training soon; I don't want to be late! Please Neji-kun! Sasuke won't let me have his, and I'll give you my headband in exchange!"

Neji watched her ears turn a darker shade then her vest, glancing towards the Uchiha; he was slightly amused to find the raven haired prodigy glaring at him. Smirking internally, Neji let out a obligatory sigh.

"You shouldn't take part in trivial nonsense. Learn how to say 'no'."

Sakura heard the rustle of something; she peered up in surprise, to watch him pull out his headband and extend it toward her.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "Do you want it or not?"

Sakura felt a victorious grin stretch across her lips, she had never been so relieved or so excited in her life.

"Th-thank you so much, Neji-kun! I'll pay you back, I promise!" she gushed out taking his headband from him. Neji ignored the piercing glower Sasuke was sending him and allowed his mouth to quirk at the corners.

"Whatever. Just don't make me regret it; give me your headband."

Sakura fumbled to take her headband off in a hurry. She gave it to him with a giddy feeling in her stomach as he tied her headband around his forehead.

_I didn't think he'd be so nice. . ._ Sakura thought with a mild blush. Realizing she was blushing, made Sakura mentally punch herself.

_What the hell! You cannot be crushing on him! NO NO NO NO! Sakura Haruno, snap OUT OF IT!_

Neji watched her facial expressions change in light entertainment.

"Is that all you needed, Haruno?"

Sakura snapped back to reality she nodded, flushing in embarrassment.

"H-Hai! I'm sorry, I'll leave you be! Thank you so much!" With that she turned on her heel and sprinted back towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop, leaving Neji alone once again. Neji peered back in the direction of the Uchiha phenomenon once more, he looked ready to slaughter him. Smirking yet again, Neji returned to his training.

"YOU GOT IT?" Ino and Tenten both exclaimed in utter shock. Hinata shared an expression of similar surprise. Sakura bobbed her head happily.

"Yep! Neji was really nice and lent it to me."

"HE LENT IT TO YOU?"

"D-does Neji-san have your headband then, Sakura-chan?" Hinata questioned giving her friend a nervous smile.

Sakura nodded once again, her smile becoming even brighter,

"I gave it to him, since he gave me his."

"Is he WEARING it?" Ino demanded at the blush that dusted their friends cheeks, all three girls knew it was an obvious yes.

Ino fell back in her chair, causing the café table to rattle as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Well I'll be damned."

Sakura felt the top of the headband with a smile,

_He's not as cold as I thought…maybe we could be good friends?_

"Forehead! What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. BY the way Ino, where's my book?"

"It's here of course."

" I Know that, where?"

"I'm not telling" sang the blonde.

"INO-PIG!"

Despite her best friends antics, Sakura couldn't help but anticipate the next time she'd meet Neji.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- Postulates and Medical Techniques

The sun was gleaming high in the sky that late morning, as a young medic tore down a street towards one of the many training grounds.

_DAMN IT! WHY DID I HAVE TO WAKE UP LATE! URGGG! WHY DOES SHISHOU ALWAYS GIVE ME HER MEDICAL PAPERWORK? I'M ONLY TWELVE AND ALREADY I'M HER PERSONAL SECRETARY! WHERE'S SHIZUNE! _Screamed the bubblegum haired girl in frustration. Taking a sharp right, she reached the edge of the training grounds, where she was suppose to be that morning. Buckling over, Sakura tried to catch her breath as best she could.

"My postulate was WAY off." She whined in defeat.

"And _what_ exactly, were you postulating?" came an amused voice from behind.

Jumping in surprise, Sakura whipped around to see the Hyuga prodigy standing before her. He wore his usual training clothes and his infamous Hyuga expression. And the only noticeable difference about his appearance was that instead of his usual black headband tied around his forehead, there was a red one.

"Neji-kun! You scared me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"My apologies. You still haven't answered my question, Haruno."

Sakura took a moment to think back to what he had asked her.

"Oh! My postulate," She said remembering. "I figured it would only take a short amount of time to get here from my house if I was sprinting. But, I miscalculated for the fact that there was construction the entire way here. So, I took a detour and was late."

Hyuga, Neji struggled to suppress the entertained smirk stretching across his lips. Only the corners of his mouth were able to tweak upward.

"You should learn to postulate better, if you're going to be late every morning for training. By the way, Haruno. Can you implore me as to why you have my headband on upside-down?"

Sakura presented him with a look of confusion. She watched him use his hand to pull the headband out of her hair. Neji dangled it in front of her. Sakura blinked for a few moments before realization sped across her face.

"Ah! I didn't realize I had it on backwards! I'm sorry! I was in such a hurry this morning, because I overslept from training late last night."

Neji handed the headband back to her before asking, "Training in what, exactly?"

"Here, I'll show you! Er, um…can I borrow your arm?"

Intrigued, Neji merely nodded; he extended her his left arm.

The immediate sensation of her touch on his arm caused Neji's heart to jolt. Her touch was tender and warm on his cold skin, and as it gently ran up and down the inside of his arm searching for a specific point, he couldn't help but shiver. Neji wondered if she noticed, but she seemed too engrossed in what she was looking for to care.

_What is this bizarre sensation I feel?_ He thought confused. As soon as he had he begun to find an answer to this puzzling question, her gentle caressing had made all the thoughts in his mind dissipate instantaneously. The next thing he knew he couldn't feel anything in his arm.

Neji held up his arm in mild shock.

"What the hell did you just do?"

Sakura gave him a smile, making his heart jolt again.

" I made your arm numb, it's a technique used before operating on someone's limbs. So if I felt like it, I could break your arm and you wouldn't feel a thing. But don't worry, I won't do that. Anyway, I'll get your arm back to normal."

In a matter of seconds, Neji's arm had returned to normal.

"Haruno,"

"Yes, Neji-kun?"

"Never do that again."

Sakura merely smiled at him,

"Whatever you say, Neji-kun. I should get to training, the others will be mad if I'm late. See ya' later!"

Neji watched her prance off a ways before stopping and turning to him, she cupped her hands around her mouth and called back to him,

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone you're afraid of being operated on!"

Sakura giggled seeing a large scowl come across Neji's face. Turning back around, she headed to her team's training spot.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: Girl Talk and Friendly Competition

Sasuke eyed the Hyuga venomously as he and his team reached the training grounds where all twelve Genin squads were meeting. It was bad enough that Sakura wouldn't shut up about how they kept running into each other around the village, but the fact that she was wearing his headband, pissed Sasuke off the most.

Tenten and Lee greeted Sasuke and the others, Neji just merely nodded. Neji exchanged mutual glares of hate with Sasuke before turning his attention towards the pink haired medic, her noisy blonde best friend and his cousin. Sasuke followed his gaze angrily. Hinata, Sakura and Ino stopped their chatter to greet Tenten gleefully. Over the last few months, the four girls had become quite close. Sleeping over at each other's houses and eating lunch together. It had become quite the nuisance, for the fact that they each dragged their male teammates along with them.

That particular day, his pink haired teammate was wearing a red tee shirt with a white trimmed cut out of her family's symbol on the back-which was the subject of conversation-and a pair of white caprice. Her hair was as usual and the standard ninja sandals were on her feet. The timid onyx haired girl wore a short-sleeved tan blouse and a pair of black caprice to match that of the tomboy brunette beside her(whose top was as normal). The long haired blonde, had a bright orange t-shirt and a mid thigh length white skort.

Shaking his head in disgust at the fact he was caring about what they were wearing, Sasuke tried to focus on what they were saying.

"You think you're grandma could make one for me?" wondered Ino.

"I want one too!" Tenten chimed in.

"C-Could you ask her for me too?" Hinata added shyly.

Sakura smiled at her three friend's,

"Of course! She would love to make you guys one! Oh! Ino you'll never guess who I saw!" The excitement in Sakura's eyes continued to grow, looking like she could hardly contain her joy.

"Who?" asked the blonde interested.

"Haru-kun! He was at the hospital today!"

All eight boys watched the blonde's face flush in happiness,

"He was! What did say?"

"Ino! Calm down!" commented Tenten with a laugh.

Hinata smiled, "S-she's just excited, Tenten-chan, l-let her be."

"Who the hell is 'Haru-kun'?" Kiba asked confused.

"Yeaaaaah, Sakura-chan, I don't know him!" said Naruto.

Sakura turned to them with a grin, "He's the guy Ino's interested in!"

"Forehead! Tell me what he said!" whined the lemon haired girl.

"He asked me where you were, and I told him you were at the flower shop, then he said 'thanks, I might pay her a visit later' and when I asked why, he just blushed and left."

All eight boys had to cover their ears at her squeals. Sakura turned to look at the others, she smiled at Neji and Lee.

"Hey! Neji-kun, Lee-kun! I didn't see you guys there! I'm sorry!"

Lee greeted her with his usual declarations, while Neji gave her a small smirk in acknowledgement, well aware Sasuke was watching.

"Ino! It's too early to be doing that!" groaned the voice of her sensei, Asuma. All four sensei had arrived. The twelve Genin turned to see their sensei standing in a line before them.

"If you girls are done talking, we'll begin." Said Kurenai slightly amused.

All four nodded, and waited with the others to hear the reason behind why they were all together.

"We've decided that once a week, all four squads will undergo mandatory training together in order to strengthen and hone your skills. This does not mean, you get to slack off and talk the entire time." Kakashi added before clearing his throat to continue.

"Your objective today is to work in pairs and practice your offensive and defensive techniques at the same time. Sakura you'll be our example, can you give me your headband please." Kakashi instructed. Sakura looked in slight surprise, nervousness suddenly spread across her face.

"I um… I can't."

"And why would that be?" her sensei asked surprised she had refused.

"B-because it's not mine…" At this Sasuke's fists subconsciously constricted into fists.

"Who's would it be then, Sakura-chan?" Kurenai asked intrigued.

Sakura's cheeks begin to tint pink, making Ino grin.

"It's Neji's Kurenai-sensei!" Ino sang.

All four sensei and the rest of the male Genin beside Sasuke and Neji all rose their eyebrows in clear shock.

"WHAAAT? SAKURA-CHAN! WHY ARE YOU WEARING HIS HEADBAND!" screamed the ramen lover and youth maniac together.

"Yes Sakura. Why do you have my student's headband?" Gai asks in suspicion. "Were you doing something un-youthful?"

At his comment, Sakura's faced turned three shades darker then her shirt,

"NO! Gai-sensei! Don't jump to conclusions like that! He just lent it me!"

Sakura heard Ino snickering, she sent the blonde a glare over her shoulder.

"Oh…"said Gai confused.

Kakashi cleared his throat,

"Why don't you return his headband back to him then, Sakura?"

Sakura's ears turned even redder,

"Well, because um. . . .I. . .he. . .it's comfortable."  
>Everyone stared at her, not sure what to say. Neji struggled to hold back a broad smirk from curling on his lips for the umpteenth time that month. He couldn't really explain why, but she had an uncanny ability to amuse the hell out of him.<p>

Looking over, Neji was disturbed to find a scheming smirk on the Uchiha Survivor's face.

"I have an idea," said Sasuke speaking up.

"And would that be, Sasuke?" Kakashi inquired, glad for a change in topic.

Sasuke's lips splayed into a confident smirk, it was clearly directed towards Neji.

"Why don't we all take our headbands off and the winner gets to pick the one they want."

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered scratching the side of his face.

" What do plan on being the challenge then Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned.

"You'll hide all our headbands, and once split into pairs, the first set of pairs to get 5 of those headbands wins."

"I guess that could work," Kurenai says looking over at the other three sensei.

"That sounds like a youthful idea! I am in agreement!" Gai says enthusiastically.

"I guess we don't really have a choice." Asuma adds.

Kakashi merely shakes his head,

"Alright pick your partners, Hyuga Neji you first."

Neji let his lips curl into a smirk, "Haruno, Sakura."

Immediately he felt everyone's surprised stares on his back, including an acid filled glare from the Uchiha.

Sakura blushed, she meekly nodded and scurried over by Neji's side, not sure what to say.

After picking their partners, the pairs were set off into the forest to find their headbands. It was a while before Sakura finally spoke,

"Um…Neji-kun," she begin.

"What is it Haruno?"

"Um… wh-why did you. . .um, you know. . .pick me?"

Neji cast her a suggestive smirk over his shoulder as they made their way through the forest.

"I don't plan on handing your headband over to just anyone, Haruno. After all you gave it to me."

Sakura felt her face go warm, she looked quickly at the ground to hide her blush.

By the end of the competition, Neji and Sakura, and Sasuke and Shino had ended up tied. Because of that, they were all instructed to take their own headbands back. Partly because the four sensei didn't want to have to deal with bickering, and the increased rivalry growing between the two prodigies. It was clear that when all the Genin were dismissed, the two were still seething.

"Neji-kun!"

Neji turned around annoyed to see her jog up to him. It looked as if she had been sprinting to catch up with him.

"What, Haruno?"

Sakura looked up at him from her buckled form, she gave him a panting grin and extended out her hand, in it was her headband. Neji raised his eyebrows at her in slight confusion,

"I didn't tell you I wanted it back yet. After all, I won't give it to just anyone."

Neji felt a small smile tweak at his lips.

"Is that a fact?"

"It is." Said Sakura, watching him untie his headband like he had done a month previous.

"Haruno,"

"Yes?" she was looking up at him with curiosity dancing in her vibrant green eyes.

"Don't put it on upside-down."

Hearing her laugh made his smile widen a tiny bit.

"I'll try not to."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR- Peaches and Nail Polish

The sound of footsteps on the gravel path before him, broke Neji from his meditative slumber. Cocking open one eye, he wasn't surprised to see the medic he was fond of. She held a paper grocery bag in her arm and in the other hand was a small pink bag with white daisy's on it.

"Haruno, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sakura paused to look at him, the cheerful greeting she always gave him followed:

"Hello Neji-kun! I'm not disturbing you am I?"

Neji presented her with a small upward tweak of his lips,

"No, you are fine. What has you in such a cheerful mood?" he inquired, watching her adjust the paper bag in her arm.

"Well, I'm going to Tenten's house for the day; I guess that's why I'm pretty excited."

"Going to her house excites you?" Neji didn't really understand girls; they got excited over almost everything.

"Of course! I get to spend time with one of my best friends! We have a lot of fun together! We're giving each other manicures and making a peach pie together—it's going to be so good!" She gushed, face beaming brighter than normal.

"Don't worry, I'll save you a piece!" Sakura added, distracting him from analyzing the contents of the grocery bag that were peaking out of the top.

"That's unnecessary."

"Oh, right. Tenten's saving you a piece already. I'm sorry; you probably don't want two pieces." She said discouraged. " I guess either Sasuke or Naruto will be getting two then."

Neji felt his lips droop into a mild frown, _She's not giving me one anymore?_

His frown evolved into an annoyed scowl, as she focused her attention on rearranging the contents of the shopping bag and away from him.

" I should probably get going, I'm sorry for disturbing you again Neji-kun! See you later!" She gave him a meek smile before departing. Neji glared at her back, he was half tempted to get up and drag her back for both an apology and for an explanation (on his part), but with his souring mood, he made no move to do so.

When Neji reached the training grounds the next day (he came a little earlier than normal, so he could let out his frustration from before), he was surprised to find everyone already there. Sakura and Tenten were getting ready to hand out pieces of their homemade pie. He watched Naruto, Chouji, Lee and Kiba scamper over in joy. Ino was busy pushing them out of the way so she could get the first piece while Hinata was handing out Napkins to help and to avoid the scuffle. The others were all lazily making their way over.

Frustration building, Neji stormed over, battling his way through a barrage of pulls and yanks so he could get to Sakura.

"HEY! NEJI! NO FAIR!" Kiba and Naruto both shouted at him, when he reached the front of the line. He cast them a 'say-another-word-and-die' look before getting Sakura's attention.

"Haruno."

Sakura stopped putting a piece of pie on a paper plate and looked at him; she was startled by his irritated expression.

"When I said that it was 'unnecessary' yesterday, I meant that you didn't need to give me a piece. I never said I wouldn't accept it or eat it if you did, you idiot."

Her pea green eyes flashed in realization, causing her ears to turn red.

"Oh…" she said feeling foolish.

"Well," he asked impatiently, " Are you going to give me a piece or not."

Sakura bobbled her head in embarrassment, she quickly handed him a plate. He took the plastic fork and ate a piece.

Seeing her smile in delight because he was eating her pie, made his cheeks flush.

"It's good." He muttered out; her smile only grew.

"URHEMM!" The two turned to see everyone staring at them; the color in their faces grew to match her scarlet nail polish.

Ino stopped tapping her foot against the ground impatiently,

"Now that you two are DONE, can the rest of us get some?"

Sakura could only nod.

Neji watched Sakura move about, with a smile.

_Next time,_ he thought. _I get the whole pie. _


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE- Ino and her schemes: Part One

Sakura glanced up from her medical text book for a brief moment to see her best friend scribbling away on a piece of paper.

"Ino-pig, what are you doing?"

"Yeah, Ino. You've been at that for the last thirty minutes." Added Tenten, removing her attention from a weapons catalogue. Ino didn't look up at them as she answered.

"Nothing!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Tenten and Sakura both exchanged nervous looks before returning to their work. Moments later, Hinata returned from fetching snacks for the group. She slid the door to her room shut, and sat down before them.

"I-I hope this is okay!" she stammered.

Tenten and Sakura both closed their reading materials and smiled brightly at her,

"They look really good! Thanks!"

Sakura bit into her pastry before turning to Ino once again.

"INO-PIG, seriously! What are you doing?"

Ino stuffed the piece of paper into her bag before eagerly helping herself to the food.

" I was just doodling, it's not important. ANYWAY, Tenten. You like Bushy-brow Lee right? How are things going?"

Tenten spit out the drink of tea she had taken and started coughing, face beat red.

"W-Where did that come from! Wh-what makes you th-think I like L-Lee?" coughed the brunette.

Ino presented her with a sly smirk, " I was just asking. But your blush is a dead giveaway. AWW, so you have a crush on bushy-brow, that's so cute."

"I-Is that true Tenten-chan?" Hinata inquired with a smile.

" You two would be cute together!" Sakrua agreed, nudging the flustered brunette beside her.

Tenten looked at the ground,

"I-I don't even know if he likes me! I mean all he ever talks about is youth and training!"

"There are ways to find out," Ino explained with a grin. Sakura raised a bubble gum colored eyebrow in Ino's direction.

"What exactly are you scheming?"

" Nothing! You always think I'm planning something!"

"Because you usually are."

" Am not! But that's beside the point. It wouldn't hurt to find out. After all, Forehead, you want to know how Neji feels right. It's obvious you like him!"

Sakura had her turn to spit out the gulp of tea she had taken,

"NO IT'S NOT!" she shouted despite her coughing fit.

"It kinda' is…" Tenten said giving her a brief smile.

Sakura looked at Hinata, the raven haired heiress gave her a meek nod in agreement.

"YOU GUYS!" Sakura whined, "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

"Someone's in D-E-N-I-A-L!" Ino chimed laughing at her best friends face.

Before Sakura could fire back another comment, the door to Hinata's room slid open, Neji entered.

" Hinata. The noise is interrupting my meditation, please keep it down."

Neji gave them a quizzical look, confused by the faces they were giving him. He watched Ino, Hinata and Tenten turn their attention away from him to look at the rosette haired medic in training, whose face was as red as her crimson t-shirt. Sakura grabbed the pillow beside her and covered her face with it. Moment's later her muffled voice filled the room.

"U-Um…N-Neji-kun…D-Did you by chance hear what we were talking about?"

Neji looked at her in perplexity. _Why does she want to know if I heard or not_, he thought in suspicion.

" Not particularly."

"O-oh…good." She responded.

Neji's suspicion continued to grow.

"Thanks for letting us know we were too loud! Thank you Neji! See you later!" Ino exclaimed, ushering him out.

Tenten turned to Sakura after they were sure Neji had left.

"You really lucked out!"

Neji stopped his training a day later to watch Ino bound up to him, with an armful of papers tucked against her chest, and a few pens in her hand.

"Neji!" she called to him enthusiastically.

"What, Yamanaka?" he asked less then enthusiastically.

" Would you fill out a survey for me?"

"No, why would I waste my time on such nonsense. More importantly, what were you four talking about yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Ino repeated.

He nodded, curiosity starting to build in his chest again.

" Oh, _that_." She said clandestinely, " I'll tell you if you fill this survey out for me."

Neji broke into a scowl,

"Bribing me won't work."

" Too bad," Ino sighed, trying to suppress her impish grin. " I thought you would want to know why she was nervous about having you find out what we were talking about. OH WELL, I'll leave you be then."

She turned around and took exactly three steps before he gruffly called her back.

Ino watched Neji as he hastily filled out her questionnaire, not bothering to stop and think about the questions she had asked him. He gave it back to her seconds later,

" Answer my question."

"We were just talking about some embarrassing stuff she did as a kid. Not to much to be interested in. Unless, there's something _else_ you want to know."

Neji scowled again, his cheeks tinted a pink hue. Ino waved to him with a smile before leaving, "Thanks for the survey! Bye Neji!"

Ino laid the filled out surveys across her desk and examined each one.

Neji:

Favorite Eye Color: A. Blue B. Brown C. Black **D. Green** E. Hazel F. Pale

Favorite Hair Color: A. Black **B. Pink** C. Brown D. Blonde

Favorite Flower: **A. Cherry Blossom** B. Daffodil C. Rose E. Daisy

Favorite Season: A. Fall **B. Spring** C. Summer D. Winter

"I knew it! He TOTALLY likes her! If only the two would just admit it. –What about Lee…?" Ino found Lee's survey and picked it up. It had taken him the longest to fill out the survey, because he wouldn't stop talking about youth.

Lee:

Favorite Eye Color: A. Blue **B. Brown** C. Black D.Green E. Hazel F. Pale

Favorite Hair Color: A. Black B. Pink **C. Brown** D. Blonde

Favorite Flower: A. Cherry Blossom B. Daffodil C. Rose **E. Daisy **

Favorite Season: **A. Fall** B. Spring C. Summer D. Winter

"Lee's answers don't surprise me. Although he's completely oblivious anything except youth and training, he so has secret feelings for Tenten. What did the other oblivious idiot answer?" Ino grabbed Naruto's survey and skimmed over the results.

Naruto:

Favorite Eye Color: A. Blue B. Brown C. Black D. Green E. Hazel **F. Pale**

Favorite Hair Color: **A. Black** B. Pink C. Brown D. Blonde

Favorite Flower: A. Cherry Blossom B. Daffodil **C. Rose** E. Daisy

Favorite Season: A. Fall B. Spring C. Summer **D. Winter**

" He may have a thing for Sakura right now, but Hinata's defiantly the one he'll end up with. If only the dolt knew it himself. They are so cute together."

Ino read over the rest of the survey's she had collected from their guy friends before pulling a folded survey out of her pocket. She read the answers once again and couldn't hide her smile. Tucking the folded piece of paper in a box in her desk drawer, Ino organized the rest of the surveys and then left, to go join the girls for training.

Shikamaru:

Favorite Eye Color: **A. Blue** B. Brown C. Black D. Green E. Hazel F. Pale

Favorite Hair Color: A. Black B. Pink C. Brown **D. Blonde**

Favorite Flower: A. Cherry Blossom **B. Daffodil** C. Rose E. Daisy

Favorite Season: A. Fall B. Spring **C. Summer** D. Winter

Author's Note:  Thanks everyone for reading! I appreciate your reviews and for taking your time to read my story! Another segment of Ino and her schemes will show up again. If you have any ideas for her next scheme, I would love to hear them! Thanks again! -ImpassionedNovelist


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX-Kunai and Green Spandex

"Okay, here's the plan!" Hissed the blonde to her three friends, " Tenten, you're going to casually ask Lee to go on a date with you, without telling him it's a date! While you do that, Sakura, Hinata and I will be following behind you in secret to give you advice and encouragement! It's fail proof!'

" What you call 'following', Ino-pig, I call stalking." Said the pinkette in a flat tone. Ino waved her hand to the side,

" Stalking, following- whatever you want to call it. The point IS, that we're supporting her by following them around and getting all the juicy details. Besides, think of it as training or a mission. We can improve our trailing techniques!"

" I-I don't know I-Ino-chan. Shouldn't we give them privacy?" inquired the Hyuga heiress.

" Ino, what if he doesn't even what to go on this 'date' with me?" Tenten asked discouraged.

" STOP BEING BABY'S YOU THREE! JUST DO IT! TENTEN HE WILL, GET SOME BACKBONE!" Ino shouted, frustrated from their unwillingness. The three girls blushed in embarrassment at all the stares they were getting from their fellow teammates.

Ino forced them all up from their crouched huddle and gave Tenten a slight push in Lee's direction. Tenten looked back at them nervously before slowly making her way over. Ino turned to Sakura,

" Forehead! Go talk to Neji so it doesn't look like we're plotting something!" she ushered, forcing her friend away.

"Hinata and I will pretend to train!"

" Ino-pig! Stop pushing me! I can walk over by myself!" Sakura demanded.

Neji ceased his training momentarily to see Sakura stop before him,

" Hey, Neji-kun!" she greeted. He acknowledged her with his usual smirkish-smile that he always wore when she was around and waited for her to continue conversation like she usually did.

" Haruno," he said when she hadn't said anything. Sakura looked away from Tenten quickly and turned him,

"Yes?"

He looked at her in exasperation, " Did you come to ask me a question, or stand here while I train?"

Sakura smiled nervously at him, trying to think of something to ask him of the top of her head.

" I came to ask you a question!" she said quickly, glancing back at Tenten, who was at the moment standing awkwardly watching Lee and Naruto train.

"Then what is your question? I would like to get back to training."

Sakura's ears turned red, "Um…..well….I just um…wanted to ask you… ur …um…Which do you prefer steak or chicken!" she blurted out embarrassed. Neji looked at her in utter confusion,

" You wanted to ask me…..what my preference in meat is….?"

Sakura nodded, blushing.

_Why out of anything would I ask him something as stupid as that? _ Sakura shouted in her mind.

"Steak I suppose…" Neji answered.

"Oh! Good! Me too! Thanks for answering my question Neji! See you later!" With that she quickly turned around and sped back to Ino and Hinata, leaving Neji in further bewilderment.

Tenten waited until Lee and Naruto were taking a momentary break before barging in.

" Sorry guys! Um… Lee, I need to talk to you really quick!" With that she grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

" What's up Tenten?" he asked her with his usually dorky grin.

" Well…um… I—" Tenten looked behind her for assistance from the three girls. Sakura gave her an encouraging smile with Hinata, while Ino motioned impatiently for her to say something. Turning back to her teammate, Tenten squeezed the bottom hem of her shirt in anxiousness.

" I…um…well I….I was wondering if…you would come to the market with me…" Tenten begin.

"Good thinking Tenten!" Sakura said. Hinata nodded with a smile, " S-she's doing great!"

Ino pumped her fist in the air,

" Perfect! That was great! Now just finish it up with a complement and—"

" …And um show me the shop where you get your training clothes!" the brunette

stammered out moments later.

Lee raised his rectangular brows in slight stupefaction. " My training clothes? "

Shikamaru(who like everyone else had been listening nonchalantly) halted his training with Sasuke to comment in amusement,

" Well that was a failure. She should've just stuck with going to the market."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply.

Ino closed her gapping mouth to do a face palm, " Idiot!" she groaned.

" Give her a break, I asked a pretty stupid question too." Sakura murmured. Hinata turned in her direction to ask: " What did you ask Hyuga-san, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hung her head in shame, " I asked him which meat he preferred- Steak or Chicken."

Hinata giggled, " That's not too bad."

Ino pulled at her hair and groaned. "You two are hopeless!"

When Tenten looked over for help, Ino pointed angrily at her and then at a kunai in her pocket.

Blushing at everyone's stares, Tenten turned back to Lee,

" I-I need to get some new training clothes, I was just wondering if you knew any good places. But…um Lee you mentioned that you needed some new kunai, I know a good shop you could get some at, if you wanted to come to the market with me?"

Lee blinked for a moment and then broke into a grin,

"Sure! Sounds like fun! I'll go ask Gai-sensei and Neji to come with us!"

" NO! Um….I mean …I-I think it would be nice if the two of us just went, I mean after all, we haven't spent a lot of time as friends outside of our squad training and such."

Lee shrugged, " Sounds good. After training then! Naruto let's go! I'm going to beat you this time!"

" No way bushy-brow!" argued the blond.

Tenten waited until everyone else had returned to what they were doing before she cheered.

" I did it!"

" FINALLY! Now we can commence with part two of our plan!" Ino said forcing them back into a huddle.

" WHAT are you three doing?" came Shikamaru's thoroughly amused voice from behind them. Hinata, Ino and Sakura all jumped in alarm. Turning away from their view between two bushes, they found Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto standing behind them.

" HIYA SAKURA-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN AND INO-PIG!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. Ino and Sakura both whacked him in the head,

" Don't be so loud! You idiot!" they demanded.

Hinata flushed in joy, "H-Hello Naruto-kun."

"Yes, Haruno. What are you doing?" Neji asked intrigued.

" We're making sure Tenten and Lee's date goes well!" Sakura answered him with a smile. They then turned back around to see what was happening.

" Shoot! They're gone! Forehead you take Neji and go look that way! Hinata—you and Naruto stay here and see if they come back! I'll take the lazy-ass here and go the other way." Ino ordered grabbing Shikamaru by the ear and started dragging him away.

" Ow! Ino what the hell! You troublesome girl! Let me go!"

" Shut up! This is your fault in the first place. If you three hadn't distracted us, we would know where they are!"

" Haruno, can you implore me as to why we are hiding behind this shrub? It can barely conceal the both of us, and further more your hair is a clear indication of where we are." Neji dryly stated. He watched her emerald eyes dart back and forth trying to find where the young couple had disappeared to.

"Leave my hair alone! It's not like I chose to be born with pink hair!" she pouted.

Neji sighed, " I was not ridiculing your hair, I was just simply pointing out that you should find a better way to obscure your hair color when doing a 'mission' like this. Though it can hardly be called a mission."

"Shh!" she whispered, " I think I see them!"

Neji ceased his criticism and observed her actions in sheer boredom. He had not seen her as excited before. She was peering over the shrub in enthralled anticipation, waiting to see what would happen. Her eagerness made a small smile stretch on his lips. And although she was masked by shadows, he could see the contours of her body and what she was wearing quite clearly. The cute rosette had her hair pulled back into a short stub at the base of her neck, with a red mid thigh length skirt and a short sleeved white blouse that had a lace collar. A pair of tan sandals completed her outfit.

_She's quite cute._ He thought with a blush, _I wonder if she knows this._

Neji let his gaze sweep across her face for a few moments, before settling on her slightly parted lips.

_Would she pull away if I tried to kiss her…? Has she even been kissed before?_

Neji's blush deepened when he realized what he was thinking, gluing his gaze to the ground in shame, he scolded himself in frustration.

_Damn Hormones!_

Before Neji could reprimand himself any more, he felt a sudden tug on his arm.

" Quick! Neji-kun! We have to hide! They're coming!" Sakura warned pulling them both into the interior of the shrub. Neji shook away his puzzlement before giving her an annoyed luck,

" Was dragging me into the bush necessary?"

" I'm sorry! I didn't want them to see us!" she laughed in apology.

" It's fine." He grumbled, puling twigs and leaves out of his hair.

" Okay, I think we're clear!" She muttered minutes later. Neji didn't wait to answer her, he started to remove himself from the entanglement of branches when he felt Sakura collide into him, causing both of them to stumble and fall out of the shrub and then hit the ground with a loud thud. Neji swore under his breath when her forehead banged against his, not realizing their lips had brushed in the process.

"Haruno!" he scolded, "Don't be so clumsy!"

Neji opened his eyes to see her on top of him; he watched her bolt backwards and cover her mouth with her hands. He didn't understand why her face was a deeper red then her skirt.

" What?" he asked confused.

She couldn't stop staring at him. Propping himself up into a sitting position, Neji looked over to see a handful of their teammates gawking at him.

_Am I missing something?_ He thought irritably.

Naruto was devastated, Hinata looked nearly identical to Sakura, Ino had a large grin on her face, Shikamaru was smirking at him, Chouji had dropped his chips, and Sasuke who had been passing by, had his hate rays turned on maximum.

"Why are you all staring at us? We fell down."

Shikamaru's smirk evolved into a crooked grin- " You did more than that."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Ino ran over to Sakura in excitement,

" FOREHEAD!" she sang in glee. " I _saw_ the WHOLE thing! Congratulations!"

Neji moved his attention back to Sakura, her face was still as red as before.

"I mean we came to watch Tenten and Lee get closer on their date, but this is a bonus! I did not see that coming! Fate is working!"

"What are you babbling on about? Will you tell me what's got you all so tongue tied?" he demanded in aggravation. Ino just grinned at him,

" You know for a genius Neji, you're kinda dense. But I'll let someone else explain. Let's go forehead, time to get you some oxygen! I would interrupt Tenten's date to tell her, but we'll wait, they're doing so well!"

"**What**." he growled at her.

Ino helped Sakura to her feet, Hinata hurried over, and the three left.

Shikamaru walked over to Neji as the others slowly dispersed.

" I'm guessing, that was her first kiss."

Shikamaru watched the Hyuga heir's eyes shoot up to him in shock finally realizing what had happened,

" _What?"_

The shadow manipulator shrugged, " Just saying."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN- Cliffs and Possible Confessions

Normally, Neji Hyuga was able to keep his emotions under control without difficulty. However the last three minutes had been torture, and he was almost ready to snap from his building frustration. That fact that he hadn't realized Sakura and himself had kissed was bothersome, and having her avoid him like the plague was irritating. But what frustrated him to no end, was the fact that he was standing directly across from her and she refused to look at him.

The rosette haired medic in training had finished patching up a traveler their mission group had come across, and was now directing him towards Kohano.

"Something wrong, Neji?" Shikamaru inquired from behind.

Neji didn't bother to look at him; instead he kept his unrelenting stare focused on the pinkette across from him (who was currently shifting from foot to foot in discomfort from his direct stare).

"If you stare at her any longer you might just make her simultaneously combust," jaunted Shikamaru; snickering at Neji's scowl.

"Is there a particular reason why you are here?"

"Not particularly. But, dude. I can see the steam coming out of your ears a mile away. Why don't you go talk to her about your accidental 'kiss'? It wouldn't hurt." Shikamaru suggested nodding in Sakura's direction.

"I don't need your advice on this matter. It doesn't concern you." Neji huffed out.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it; you aren't a friendship kind of person. But a piece of friendly advice for you, I would resolve your quarrel before someone else does and takes her from you."

Neji cast Shikamaru a suspicious glance, "Are you referring to yourself?"

Shikamaru held up his hands in defense,

"No. I see her as a friend, nothing else. 'Sides, I kinda' have a thing for someone else?" he murmured the last part.

"Yamanaka, correct?"

Shikamaru's face flushed,

"Whaaa….troublesome…what gave you that idea? Why would I like that troublesome girl? She nags me relentlessly."

_And she referred to me as dense_,_ preposterous._ Snorts Neji internally.

Shikamaru rubs the back of his head moments later, embarrassed,

"Yeah, I got a thing for that troublesome girl. She won't get out of my head and I can't say no to her. I'm screwed."

"Why are you telling me this?" Neji questions in confusion.

Shikamaru gave him a crooked grin,

"I thought it was obvious, I trust you. So as I was saying before, make sure you set things straight with her—I can tell you like her a lot, and I can also tell, she likes you too."

Neji's cheeks turn pink,

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm only an acquaintance to her."

Shikamaru had his turn to scoff, "If that was true, why does she keep looking over at you embarrassed. She obviously has a crush on you—yeah she's nice and friendly with everyone, but she's different with you, haven't you noticed?"

Neji thought back to all the times she smiled at him, one memory in particular stuck out to him.

{Memory}

"_Neji-kun!"_

_Neji turned around annoyed to see her jog up to him. It looked as if she had been sprinting to catch up with him. _

"_What, Haruno?"_

_Sakura looked up at him from her buckled form, she gave him a panting grin and extended out her hand, in it was her headband. Neji raised his eyebrows at her in slight confusion,_

"_I didn't tell you I wanted it back yet. After all, I won't give it to just anyone." _

_Neji felt a small smile tweak at his lips. _

"_Is that a fact?" _

"_It is." Said Sakura, watching him untie his headband like he had done a month previous. _

"_Haruno,"_

"_Yes?" she was looking up at him with curiosity dancing in her vibrant green eyes._

"_Don't put it on upside-down."_

_Hearing her laugh made his smile widen a tiny bit._

"_I'll try not to." _

{End of Memory}

"I'm guessing from that smile, you remembered something she said to you?" Shikamaru interrupted Neji's remembrance. Neji broke into a flustered scowl,

"Don't be a fool."

"Denial will only get you so far."

Shikamaru saw Ino wave him over and after excusing himself, he headed over to her.

"What now?"

"Did you convince him to talk to Sakura?" the blonde pestered.

"I tried. Remind me again, why we're interfering? Shouldn't we just let them work this out on their own?" Shikamaru asked. Ino puffed her cheeks up in a pout,

"You're saying you don't want to help me?"

Swearing internally at his inability to look away from the 'puppy-dog' look she was giving him, Shikamaru dropped his head in a sigh.

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

Ino broke into a grin,

"Great! Then let's continue with the plan! We'll find a way to get them alone, and then let things take their course! LET'S GO!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

"You should just go and talk to him about the kiss," suggested Tenten to Sakura. "I mean, if you keep avoiding him, it's only going to get harder to face him. Besides, what if he actually didn't mind the kiss?"

Sakura's ears turned red, she looked down at the canteen in her hands and sighed,

"I know you're right, but I'm just nervous. I-I don't want to avoid him, but every time I try to talk to him, I get really embarrassed. He probably thinks I'm pathetic for obsessing over a kiss like that."

Tenten smiled at her, "It's only natural, right? A girl dreams about her first kiss being epic and romantic. Even if it was an accident, you still kissed right? Aren't you happy?"

Sakura's face became pink, "Y-yeah, b-but…..I-I was hoping our first kiss would've been different. He didn't even realize we had kissed at first."

Tenten's eyebrows raised in interest,

"How exactly did you want your first kiss to go?"

"I don't know….maybe in the moonlight or after he saved me….something stupid and romantic like that. URGGGG! WHY DOES MY LIFE SUCK!" she cried concealing her face in her hands.

Picking up the fallen canteen, Tenten gave her friend a comforting squeeze before retreating to their camping gear.

"I'm serious though, Sakura. You should just talk to him." Tenten recommended taking a seat beside the frazzled medic.

The rustling of branches, tore their attention away from Sakura's current dilemma. Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino and the rest of their traveling party appeared before them.

Neji's gaze was instantly focused on the rosette across the camp; he watched her look away in mild discomfort.

Growling inwardly, Neji spoke: "We need to do a perimeter check, Haruno, you're coming with Me."

Her evasion of him was going to end.

Sakura nodded meekly, slowly coming to a stand.

"Have fun you guys! Call us if you need us!" Ino called cheerfully after them, once they had departed.

Turning to Shikamaru, Ino grinned sinisterly, "Time to commence our plan."

Shikamaru could only groan.

Neji and Sakura had been walking in a rather awkward silence for some time, before Sakura made any attempt to talk to him.

She was about to say something, when out of nowhere she tripped over a vine and collided into him. He caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Don't be so clumsy," was all he said before releasing her shoulders and continuing on their walk.

Sakura looked at the ground trying to bite back tears. Gaining some shred of her composure back, she chased after him.

"Neji!"

Neji halted momentarily, to watch her catch up to him.

"W-Wait! W-we need to talk!" she gasped out, before buckling over to catch her breath.

He waited for her to catch her breath, before saying anything.

"Are you going to cease your evasion of me?"

Standing, Sakura was finally able to look him in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for avoiding you! I-It was rude of me…I just—"

The horror stricken look he was giving her caught her by surprise.

"Wh-what? What's wrong?" she croaked out.

"Haruno, don't move." Neji warned.

It was only then that she realized they were standing on a ledge overlooking a canyon bellow. Looking from to him to her feet, Sakura saw that the ledge she was on, had suddenly started cracking.

"…!"

She looked at him petrified, unable to say anything. The sound of her heart beating in her ears drowned out the increased chatter coming from the forest. And just as the others were making their way towards them, the rock beneath her gave way and crumbled.

"SAKURA!"

Her entire head was in a whirl.

As her body bulleted towards the ground, Sakura tried to think of something- anything to get her body to respond, but she was paralyzed with fear.

Before Sakura could hit the ground, a brown blur ricocheted off a neighboring cliff wall and appeared next to her; catching her before she fell.

Sakura and her savior landed safely to the ground amongst a cloud of dust.

A familiar smell hit her. For the first time, she knew exactly who had saved her, even if she couldn't see him.

_Neji._

The dust had finally cleared; opening her eyes, Sakura saw a muscular shoulder. He was still embracing her.

"N-Neji-kun? Wh-why did you?"

Neji raised his head from the crook of her neck and stared at her, relieved.

"_I will __always__ catch you._" He insisted.

Untangling his arms from her, he slowly pulled himself up so he was seated beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked while rubbing his head.

Her ears turned pink.

"Yes!" she squeaked.

They sat in silence for a long period of time.

"I suppose we should began our ascent and let the other's know we're alive." He said finally.

Sakura grabbed his arm before he could make a move to get up.

"N-Neji-kun, wait…I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to avoid you. I-It was wrong of me, and I'm sorry. Thank you for saving my life, I'm really glad it was you."

He only looked at her.

Then, he lowered his head until their noses were millimeters apart.

Sakura could feel his breath on her chin, and for a moment all she could hear was her heartbeat thundering in her chest.

_H-he's so close…! Why is he so close?—Is he going to kiss me? Shouldn't I be the one kissing him since he saved me? O-Oh God! I'm not dreaming am I? Please, please don't let me be dreaming! _Sakura's mind was swarming with frantic thoughts, as she tried to figure out what was going on. But the more she thought, the more her head hurt.

Squinting open her eyes, she found his papyrus toned eyes looking at her, and there even seemed to be a pink hue spread across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose.

"N-Neji-kun…what are you—" she started to mumble.

The blush on his face darkened and Sakura couldn't help but think that he looked really cute.

"I-I had not planned for our first 'kiss' to occur as it did, and for that I apologize. Y-you mean a lot to me a-and…..Therefore, if you would permit me, I would like to do it again; only how I originally planned to," explained the flustered heir.

Sakura was staring at him in utter shock,

"I-I-I-I…..um…..o-okay." She murmured looking at the ground to hide her red face.

"_Sakura,_ _thank you._" Hearing him whisper her first name, made Sakura's heart jolt in shock, her entire body suddenly became warm.

Neji placed his bandaged hand underneath her chin, and raised it upward to meet his.

Then, he kissed her.

Ino turned towards the ledge of the cliff to see Neji clamber up with Sakura behind him.

"Forehead! Thank god! Are you guys alright!" she cried out in relief, rushing to them. Hearing her shout, the others noticed the arrival of their missing comrades.

"Sakura! Neji!" Tenten shouted; she, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba and Lee sprinted up to them, while the others followed behind.

"We're okay!" Sakura answered before being toppled over with relieved embraces by her friends.

Ino stopped hugging Sakura to death, to notice Neji still had a faint blush on his face and a look of triumph.

"What did you do?" she demanded in suspicion while watching the two in question jolt.

"Wh-what are you talking about Ino-pig? He just saved me from tumbling to my doom at the bottom of the cliff." Sakura stammered out, nervous under the stares everyone was directing on them.

"DON'T LIE TO ME FORHEAD! NEJI HYUGA YOU DID SOMETHING? WHAT WAS IT?"

Neji pulled at his shirt collar in mild discomfort,

"You're delusional; I was helping my teammate that was all."

"Then why do you two look guilty? Something happened between the two of you, and I want to know what!"

Shikamaru's voice broke through Ino's shouting:

"You guys kissed again didn't you?" asked the shadow manipulator with a mild grin.

Their maroon faces backed up his claim,

"WHAAT? SAKURA-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU KISS AN ASSHOLE LIKE NEJI?"

"NEJI! THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!" Naruto and Lee both shouted, earning a disgruntled scowl and two whacks in the head from the Hyuga heir.

"Shut up." Neji growled.

Shikamaru folded his arms, and said casually to Ino,

"Well, Ino, your wish came true, even if it didn't go exactly as we had planned."

Ino smirked,

"I'll take what I can get."


End file.
